Getting his wish come true
by CaptainRolo
Summary: Hadrian (Jack ) is geting transported into a real world of Yggdrasil, after hearing his life for the last 8 years will end by shut it down the servers he stays behind to say his last faraway its my first story ever in englis so i hope your gona help me by pointing out my mistakes and i hope im learning from chapter to chapter and how bether to tell the story and write.
1. Chapter 1

We all know how story of Overlord starts so im going to make a difrend kind of story whit new player and new Tomb/Fortrest, my mother language is Croatian so im giving my best for you to understand me hope you gona like my first story.

Yggdrasil is about to end after 12 years of supurb gameplay and fun exploration whit unlimited player freedom in customization of all thing's in game. Out of milions of players form the all over the world, one player is a kid Jack Turner 17 years old who lives in hospital after an car accident which left him completely paralyzed. Unable to move any part of his body accept his head he used his wast family fortune to make for him self a new life in his favorite DMMORPG Yggdrasile in which he spent the past 8 years of his life building his perfect Guild. Emperor's Justice whit Aelius Hadrijan ( Jack ) guild master who is well respected throughout Yggdrasil for the simple rules. Help who needs help ,defend who needs defending and share knowledge, for he was one of the few players who manage to travel freely throughout the 9 worlds and share the knowledge of new dungens new quest and all other things he discover whit his _Praetorian Guard of 4 level 100 Companion NPC Human Tank, Demon Tank both of them_ of them in full plate roman armore and 2 magic caster angel divine support magic caster and a overlord necromancer offensive magic caster whit this litle grup Hadrian never had to fear _PK_ ' _ers._

On the last few days of Yggdrasil he spent whit his close guild mates all 23 of them partying and some times reciving guest from other guilds who are being dissolved and as a tnx for all the knowledge Emperor's Justice has share whit them many guilds have decidet to gift Hadrian whit all of their belongings to him including many books gold, items and few world class items. And on the last day at 22:37 he was left alone wishing dat this is not real dat this cant hapend dat his life isn't all things have an ending and at midnight he is going to open his eye's and see the shity hospital roome he cant stand so he dicide to thing about his guilde base for one last time.

1\. Floor was a Roman style fort filld whit 5200 man legion size split up into 1000 light cavalry level 25 whit rest split up into archers 1000 standard bow man plus 200 rangers both groups level 30 and 3000 heavy infantry all in the style of the famous roman legion's whit floor gurdian Mars Roman God of war and also an agricultural guardian of roman religion he is a level 100 human NPC warrior class who guards temple of mars and the entrance to the underground.

2\. Floor was a Town for mining and smithing inside a huge cave, a beutiful lake surrounds the town fill'd whit many water monster who will attack any intruders stupid enough to try and cross through the small bridge into a fortified town full whit dwarf troops with muskets rifles and cannons guarding the miners and black smithers of **The Great Hadrian fort**. Whit 8000 long range dwarf musket troops levels 20 to 30 and 40 cannons proteckted whit level 40 shield trops any invader whould have a bad day breaching into the 2. floor,any way on the entrance leading into the stand huge iron door enchanted vs magic attacks with enough hp to stand against 10 levels of 100 players for 15 or more minutes and in front of the masive door stand godes of earth Terra mater ( mother earth) a level 100 druid magic caster whit huge area attack spells and suport spells a massive golem shapeshifter whit many abilities for jack of all trades fighting style.

3\. Floor is the bigest of all floors a massive agricultural area whit plains full of crops of all the food imagined from Midgard and rest of the 9 realms,huge temporal forest whit all the ingredients needed for many useful potions in the game and rivers whit many fish and under water monsters keeping and eye on any and all animas or intruders trying to make a fast rush throu this massiv floor whick is at least 20km from side to side ( 12.5 miles) half of it plains whit 10000 centaurs level 30 whit bows spears swords and ax patroling the wast plains a colecting and maintaining the crops and forest filld whit beast and wood elf whit total number of 20000 whit levels 25 to level 50 patroling this huge floor and gurding the citys task with producing all dat can be productd and in the middle of the forest a masive tower the floor gurdian Faunus Roman god of forest a level 100 NPC wood elf whit beast tamer abbilities and many sumoning spells and his pet a gift from the shity devs a raid boss level woodlen dragon whit many sneak abillities and druid spells perfect for wood fights.

And the last but the most important Floor the Throne roome tresury and many other rooms including guild rooms guest rooms dining rooms game rooms ( well imagine this floor to have all the things a rich guys have in a massive house and this floor will have it and many other things) this flor is proteckted whit the minimum level 80 gurdians of this floor including many races from the all 9 realms of Yggdrasil and many of the servants for making this place look like a real live world whit butlers maids and chefs.

And now Hadrian sits in roman style Throne room on his masive Throne Chair surrounded whit all of his Floor gurdians and his guards Havron the human Deamian the devil Angela the angel and Nercon the necromancer ( well shit this names are lame well no problem im gona stick whit them for now hope you dont mind )and many other level 1 servents and only one wish on his mind.

' I never whant this to end i whant this to last forever i hope they gona make Yggdrasil 2 soon so i can make my guild hall as it is now ...hmmm maby i can save the files but it is to late its nearly 23:57 well im gona wait few more minits and then make a file and make my home one more time before the game comes out dat is a good plan'

23:59:45

'il miss you all my good servents you will be in my heart all ways'

23:59:50

'il miss you Yggdrasil you are the best thing dat is ever hapend to me '

23:59:55

'il miss you all my friends for making me feal alive my guild mates '

23:59:58

'best game everrrr'

23:59:59

'good bay'

00:00:03

'WTF'

 ** _Well this is it my first fan story, i didint have a plan for the story i whanted to write it longer but my englis sucks so it toke me a long time writing whit a transletor and some time's whit out it so i hope youl forgive me if you like or dislike or have any thing to share write a rewie and il read it till next time_**

 ** _Aelius Hadrian_**

 ** _Level 100_**

 ** _Guild master of Emperor's Justice_**

 ** _Resident_** ** _The Great Hadrian fort_**

 ** _Race Wood Elf_**

 ** _Alignment Good 500_**

 ** _and the rest if some one has somthing to recomend pls do_**


	2. Chapter 2

00:00:23

'Well what is going on did they make some kind of mistake why im still in the game'

unknown person "Lord Hadrian is everything all right? you seem troubled"

Jack 'did some just talk ?'

unknown person "My Lord ?"

And Jack opens his eye's to look around the throne room to see did some one successfully infilltrate his hall? or just maby his wish had come true or is this some big prank on him? first thinks first make shure its not a game any more NPC cant talk so stay in character.

Hadrian "Yeah, im fine its just im feling somthing has gone terribly wrong or it is the opposite"

Andron " Im sory my Lord i could not help you now i didint see any think happened in the last few minutes pls forgive this servents"

Jack 'Oh so its Andron who is talking if i remeber corectly he is the oversear of the whole fort he is automaton a level 100 defense expert and infiltrator'

Hadrian " It's Alright i have some feeling somthing has hapend, Floor gurdians"

All floor gurdians "My Lord"

Hadrian "i whant report did somthing hapend on your floors ?"

Andron "Nothing on the 4. Floor my Lord"

Faunus " my Lord nothing on the 3. floor to report"

Terra " is in perfect condicion nothing has hapend"

Throne roome becomes silent all eyes are on the floor gurdian of the first floor who is still on his messeg spell after a few more moments Hadrian stands up and goes to walk towards Mars and in the moment he is in front of him his eyes and face becoms pale like some one has stab him in the gut and the next think he says make shivers go down all Hadrian.

Mars "My Lord my troops have whitness some kind of light out side The great Hadrian fort and it seems we have been transported some whare but by the position of some mountain on the horizon my scouts explained to me we are no longer in Midgard or the matter of fact they say we are no longer in Yggdrasil"

Jack 'so its some slim chance dat my wish did come true but how can prove it dat this is not the game, i have a plan'

Hadrian "all of you return to your Floors set defenses to maximum and Mars sent some scouts out found what you cant found out in the imidiet vicinity dont let any one to see your scouts if they see some animals or monster bring them to back so we can study them and if they found some people invite them back we need informacion badly"

All Floor gurdians " Yeas Lord by your will it will be done "

And like dat Hadrian is left alone whit his guards and Andron and now for the next part of the plan

Hadrian " all of you go to the hallway Angela you stay i need you for a moment "

And whit a light bow all present servents have left and Hadrian and Angela is shivering cus she is afraid dat she has done somthing wrong to the master.

Hadrian " relaxt Angela i only whant to test a theory of mine "

First he try to open his menu then call the GM and after he saw both of it not responding his theory dat his wish has come true is more and more begining to sound more and more plausible but one test and it is official.  
He starts walking towards Angela to test the last thing dat must be tested,he puts his arm around Angela hip and starts kissing her the most beutifull women he has ever seen and just like he hope't nothing hapendt exept he is just having the best kiss he had ever imagind to have for his first kiss EVERRR.

After few minutes he lets go of Angela who is shivering from excitement for her lord have just give her the best gift any servent could possibly get and turnds around to explain why did he do it.

Hadrian "im sory Angela i had to test one last thing befor doing any other planing for the future i hope you forgive me i dont tell any of the servents what had hapend "

Hoping to get a confirmacion from Angela he insted hears a loud Thum, quickly he turns only to see Angela on the floor fainted from the suden kiss or the question from her lord,Hadrian feeling as some one kick him in family jewels draw's a conclusion to bether to deal whit this unfortunet unfortunate moment he picks up the sleeping angeal walks towards the hallway to give his next order, after exiting the throne room Havron, Deamian,  
Necron and Andron kneling in front of him.

Havron "Andron take Angela to a room to get some rest the rest of you we are going to the First floor, i whant to see whit my eyes what is going on whit our surrounding and Andron make sure Angela doesn't leves the room i need to talk to her later "

All NPC "Undrustand Lord"

And whiting next moment Hadrian opens a Gate for the 1. floor and walks whit his 3 gurdians into the Temple of Mars whare Mars and few of his high level commanders are bowing dow for Lord Hadrian awaiting there orders.

Hadrian "Mars what do you have to report to me did your scouts found any thing ?"

Mars "yeas Lord one group is coming back whit a group of 6 goblins and one ogre, but it seeems dat they are only level 7 whit the ogre which is level 12 "

Jack' so perhaps this is world whit low level monster a noob or training area dat will be my priority for now i must found what is the high level enemy we can encounter'

Hadrian "excellent job Mars your scouts deserve a gift give them some of Vine reserve for our guest they deserve it"

Mars " undrustand Lord"

Hadrian " now lets se what kind of goblins are we will see"

And whit dat Hadrian and his gurdians whit Mars walking litle bit behind Hadrian,are heading towards the main gate to inspekt they'r new guest of this new world and just like in the report the goblins ar nothing more then mindless beast which are nothing more the animals whit strengt abow level 1 player.

Hadrian "so they dont have any inteligent's well to shame kill them and inspekt ther body's i whant to know what are the'r eating "

Mars " undrustand Lord"

Hadrian " and Mars send the scouts deeper into this plains a forest around us i whant to found a town or village till morning"

Mars " undurstand Lord it will be done whit out fail"

Hadrian " good, im going into the Throne roome ask Faunus to seend some Elf to help whit scouting tell him to send invisible troops 200 will be a good number and give them same orders as your scouts are given"

Mars " Undurstand Lord"

After dat litlle boring and weak display of power from this new world Hadrian is hoping this new world hasn't any boss level monster above level 100 and whit in few moments he his back into the throne rome whit the use of his Gate whit the accompany of his guards.

Jack 'Oh God tell me they are some one in this new world what can give me some challenge or maby somthing new to discover'

After and Hour of waiting a messenge from Mars arives.

Message Mars [My Lord Elf scouts have foud some village near us it seams to be populated by humans no one is above level 6 only the vilige Cheaf is level 13]

Message Hadrian [exellend job i have in plan visiting the viliage in the morning il be going whit my guards keep and eye on the viliage dont let be attack befor i arive ]

Message Mars [ undurstand Lord]

And now the after the messeg has ended Hadrian deicide to sleap a little for tommorow he has a big day.

[scene change out side Charne village early morning]

Nigun Grid Luin Leader of the Sunlight Scripture is ordered to assassinate the Re-Estize Kingdom's Strongest warrior,  
Gazef Stronoff whit a help of few dozen of theocracy foot soldiers drest in Baharut Empir's armor to easily lure Gazef in a well place trap.

Nigun " begin the attack you know what to do Captain Belius dont faill me "

Belius " dont wory commander it will be done "

And whit dat Captain Belius attacks Charne village unknow to him dat around the vilage are 100 of elf scout under orders to stop them.

 **I hope you like my new chapter i hope olso i fix my story telling if you have somthing to tell me pls do il try to fix it next chapter today olso so you dont have to wait to long**


	3. Chapter 3

**First i need to explain some thing's i didin't mentioned to you my dear reader's and that is, scouts (human ) all have stealth skills and ranger skills mix whit detection skills while Elf's have same skill and stats plus a huge** bonus **to all stats while they are in woods so i hope you'l understand the next chapter.**

Morning first day in the new world.

Hadrian has awaken in good mood,because today is the first morning in 8 years that he is not completely paralyzed so you can speculate what he did first but im gona tell has started his morning by jumping up and down in his bed just like he love to do when he was a kid unfortunately the guards in front of the door didin't know this so they have broken through the door and immediately bow down and asking their Lord for forgiveness because they didin't know that the source of the banging was no other then their lord who was jumping in his bed whit the most happiest face you can possibly imagine.

After Hadrian has noticed the guards he immediately stop't with the jumping and started to dress him self in his Divine level leather armor whit many detection boost enchantments because Hadrian skills are nothing more then deliberately pick't for the best exploration build in Yggdrasil with many skills just as.

[Scan Targat]( 5th tier skill/magic with the ability to scan a target and discover all note worthy ability's Lore of the item, name, level, skills/magic purpose and history of target and many other things.)

[Odin's Eye]( 10th tier who is in many thing's same as Scan Target but instead of one target it gives informacion about all of the people and/or monsters and item's on them in his view range so you can imagine how he can and will use those skills in this chapter.)

Hadrian's build is Explorer not fighter and he has many summoning spells and 4 high level NPC to help him survive in his travels.

Jack 'Sigh'' didint think they would be so protective of me to break through the only door of my room on the first sound of him jumping, although they did probably guard my room through the night so they are probably tired,better to give the some time off'

Hadrian" Rise my gurdians you did nothing wrong you only did your job and that is to protect me, but i must tell you go and sleep im gona need you later"

Guard's"My Lord we are your guards we cant abandon you"

Jack'realy im not going far only to visit the first floor the get the report of the scouts from the village'

Hadrian"dont wory go and rest im only going to visit Mars and read the report from the last few hours then il call you to escort me "

After a moment they decided to bow and leave from the room.

Harian didint waste time so he put on his ring of sustenance (because he didint had time to eat ) and immediately teleportd to the surface into Temple of Mars to ask about what hapend whit the village (now know as Carne village) Mars early morning report was disturbing to say the least namely, in morning after the first sun rays of the day few Elf scouts have noticad a group of 50 soldiers approach the little village in a charging way whit theirs swords out and face's full of hate and killing intent toward the villiagers ufortunatly for the foolis wariors the elf commander is under orders.

Commander Hagas Fenris slim loking elf like the rest of his kind had under his command now around 30 elf rangers hiden in the forest around Carne village ready to fully commite the life given to them by the Creator to fullfil the orders they know to be for the greater good,so in the next few moment's after Commander Hagas has given the fire at will order all of the foolish soldiers charging were on the ground whit each and everyone of them with and arow filld with paralysis poison filling their body's and watching whit teror in they'r eye's how a group of elf's is going around them and biding arms and legs of the highly traing Theocray soldiers in Baharut Empire armor and taking them away.

Hadrian was happy with the report that his forces where ready to capture so many evildoers whit no problem which only solidifies his belife that this world is realy weak and maby with not to many surpraises,

Jack'still bether be safe then sory we got lucky now but what if we run into someone from Yggdrasil '

Mars"Lord?"

Hadrian" it's nothing i was just thinking how our troops get lucky whit so weak enemy troops but what if they are some one from Yggdrasil near us,Mars do you have any idead?"

Mars"Hmmmm maby we could spread your glory's name and guild name or combine them into one name my Lord"

Jack'ohhhh that is actually a smart plan back in Yggdrasil i was in good tearms whit most of the famous guilds from Trinity number 1 guild in all of Yggdrasil to Seraphin a Angel type guild hell even with the infamous Ainz Ooal Gow hmm a wonder is any of those guild in this wordl whit me must look them up if i can found them '

Hadrian" you've have a point maby a could change my name into ...Emperor Aelius Hadrian Explorer and Justice giver, any one player from Yggdrasil will know immediately that they have a friend or an enemy if they are an evildoers"

Mars"undurstand Lo...Emperor Hadrian i will relay the new title throughout your forces"

Hadrian" good and send a envoy to Carne village establish good relashionship with them, they are our immediate neighbors so we must be friendly undurstand?"

Mars"undurstand Emperor i will send my most trusted subordinate's with peace and trade intentions, ... Emperor what do we trade whit them?"

Hadrian"hmmm farming equipment and food for informacion for now that is sufficiant dont you think because i dont know if they have any money and we need information about our surroundings"

And in that moment Jack have figured out he has 50 prisoners from which he can get the much needed information but its to late or is it.

Mars"but Emperor we have the 50 prisoners we coul..."

Hadrian"yes i know we will get the information from them to but it will not hinder us if we can make a good relashionship whit the villagers and maby get new information what the soldiers dont have"

Mars hurriedly bow's down in apologetic way to show his master that he didn't realise his Lord foresite and intellect.

Mars" my apology Emperor this servent has not know you'r foresite is so great that you consider all the possibilities my apology"

Hadrian" apology accepted now rise and begin to cary out my orders il visit Carne village in about few hours after after the envoy's are done with gathering informations and exchanging the goods "

Mars"undurstand Emperor"

 **Scene change Carne village**

Enri Emmot was about to leave her village for the foorest and gather some herbs for her good friend Nfirea Bareare a famous pharmacist from E-Rantel who will be visiting her village soon but her plan got change after she saw an unknow grupe of people drest in the most beautiful attier she ha's ever seen even more beautiful then the most exspensive attiers from E-Rantel have walk slowly into the village on top of strange carriage which looks like it bellongs to the King Ramposa III himself so all of the villagers have bow down expecting the King but unfortunatly for Commander Cornelius Dominicus of first diplomatic envoy formed not one hour ago the scene outside of his carriage was some think he did not expect so the only thing he can do is walk out side and speak and try to undurstand this situation.

Cornelius"no need to bow im simply an ordinary diplomat send to establis a good relashionship whit this village and trade nothing more no need to bow please rise"

After the speach villagers have face's full of confusion and first one to stand up was the village chief fallow'd by the rest of his people whit still confusion among them and the same thought on they mind 'Why in the name of the Six God's would a diplomat come tu us we are in the middle of nowhere'.

Chief"You must me loking for E-Rantel this is Carne village we dont have any importance whit in our kingdom, im sory"

Cornelius"no need to be sory Chief my Emperor told me to come to your village and offer you a deal farming equipment and food for informacion we dont have any informacion about our surrounding so if you could help us we can help you "

Chief after seeing the smiling face of this person decidet to accept but one thing he dont understand.

Chief"you say your Emperor send you,are your from The Baharut Empier?"

Cornelius"Nooo, Chief my Emperor is Aelius Hadrian i dont know any thing about The Baharut Empier"

 **Im sory i stop't in midlle of the chapter and that they are many hole's in my story im thinking about writing a whole chapter to explain all the things i jumpt thrue so if you have any thing you'd like to me to fill from the holes pls dont be afraid so hope you like this small chapter im sory but my englis is bad and i have spent few hours writing this hope you understand ...Bay till next chapter ...in day or two have fun.**

 **you a lot PervySageChuck and Guest for your** **Reviews hope you see some improvements in my writhing and i cant wait for new reviews.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Few day's before server shut down**

 **Location:**

 **Faunus residents**

 **Hadrians Fort  
**

Momonga"so your telling me you have a Raid boss as a pet?"

Hadrian"Yup got as a gift or what ever from the shity devs"

Momonga"How in the god's name you get a raid boss for a pet ?"

Hadrian"HAHAHAHAHAHA it's a long story but in short it was a Quest few years back i found while scouting Muspelheim i found this human NPC slave among some demons NPC's in some Demon Lord Castle and after i rescue him and kill'd the Demon i got a sweat demon killing Spear and it was a Divane level Spear loking like some bones from some Dragon whit bunch of bonusses versus Demons and then i got a secondary Quest from him, wich in all truth is a another rescue mision and a though it will be an easy mision for completing maby a new wepon finish in few hours and continue exploring,oh boy was i wrong"

Momonga" go on what happened why was you wrong was it so hard ?"

Hadrian"well for starters we had to go into the dungeons of the castle me and my 4 gurdians you know all 4 are level 100 so after 5 hours fighting against all odds throughout waves of demons and mind you not one was under level 70 so only whit some luck and skill we bust into the lowest leves and oh my what i seen olmost make me lost my shit till this day il never forget the world breaking fear i felt"

Momonga "the hell you saw to make you so afraid i remeber when you single handedly explore dungeons and always get out alive so what was it spill it out come on im waiting"

Hadrian"FUCKING RAID BOSS! and i was alone whit only 4 NPC"

Momonga"well shit so how long you survive against him? wait a moment was it this guy you have now or some other,did you lose somthing of your equipment which break your heart or what "

Hadrian" well that is a funny think to ask because after a few momments later the raid boss ask me to put him out of his misery and that he is the last of his species and then it hit me the quest was to rescue him not some human slave but him A FUCKING RAID BOSS"

Momonga "well shit so how did you do it"

Hadrian"turns out you had to destroy some kind of cristal in the room so he could teleport out so i did it and he was gone after he thank me and i got a messeg from shity dev's and a gift"

Momonga"dont tell me it was ..."

Hadrian"Yup i got the dragon a HELL OF OP DRAGON,so i didint know what kind of raid boos he is but after reading through his Stats and lore i found out he is some kind of Elder Dragon first of his kind and last giving him all the power of his race and some stealth skills and ambush attacks apparently he spent few thousand years runing and hiding acording to the Lore and because his the last one of his kind some Demon Lord spent all of his power just to put him in chains and under his control unfortunatly for the Demon he lost to much of his power so his second in command kill'd him and i kill'd the second Lord after i got in the Castle so i didint have to fight him next to the dragon which would be attacking me but because i rescue the dragon with all that lucky coincident he has a life debt towards me and in any way so now you know ( and you to my dear readers),any way lets go i whant to show you my game room Momonga"

Momonga"of course lets go but still FUCKING RAID BOSS, man your one lucky son of a bi#ch "

Hadrian"HAHAHAHAHA dont i know it"

 **Present day**

 **Location Temple of Mars**

Mars"Emperor your envoy has made contack with the village chief they say that they have got some informations in return for the goods we sent with them,they say that we are 25 Km(16miles) from a Fortress city called E-Rantel we could send some spys to gather more informations on the city and Re-Estize Kingdom in the meantime"

Hadrian"I think you have a point but didint we got some information about some kind of a adventurer guild perhaps we could send our spys undercover and pose as adventurers but first i'd like to summon some level 80 units for that job bether to be safe then sory our low level troops could run into truble and get them self killd or worse"

Mars "I dont belive your troops would dare to fail the mision given to them by,you Emperor"

Hadrian" i will not take any chance's il summond them later now im going to visit Carne village and il bring only Angela and Havron i dont think Humans in this world would like a demon and an undead near them"

Mars"undurstand Emperor"

 **In the meantime near Carne village**

Nigun"what in the name of the six are you talking about"

unknown person"we dont know but our knights have gone dark we can't contack them and it seems they didint attack the village they just disappeared"

Nigun"all 50 of them just like that?"

unknown person"yeas it would seem that way but our target is still coming this way so i belive we can get this mision done ...today"

Nigun"well one good news at least we will attack the moment he is in the village"

unknown person"Sir it would seem some kind of carriage has enter the village few hours ago we dont recognize flags or the style of the carriage"

Nigun"so it is posible some kind of trader, we will continue with the operation as plan'd"

unknown person"undurstand Sir"

Nigun'soon this will be over and we can go back to civilization and out of this back water hell hole '

Nigun"go now,we will pray to the six for good luck, and then finish the operation fast we can not fail"

 **Carne village afternoon**

Cornelius"yes im positive, my Master will not mind givin the food and equipments for some information as i told you we are from a far away land and we dont know any information about this land so belive me when i tell you that we owe you more then this"

Chief"well when you say it like that i think we can only accept and be grateful for you deciding to coming to our village you have truly save us winter is coming(yeah Game of Thrones fan that is who im am ) we have enough foot thanks to you to survive the winter"

Cornelius"it is no problem we are glad to help the people in need it is the right thing to do after all"

And then it happened a loud banging and a villager busting inside with a fear on his face.

Chief"what is it ?dont you see we are talking what has hapend why your face is so pale?"

villager"Chief they are men coming into the village at least 40 of them and i have never seen their armor or emblems and the man in front looks like a nooble"

Chief"Hmmm maby some noble is coming to collect tax or ...OHHHH NO maby the annual war has come and they whant to conscript man for upcoming war"

Cornelius"i dont belive so Chief,i think my Emperor is coming to meet you good people "

Chief"but why didint you tell me we could have prepare a welcoming feast your Emperor has save'd us all"

Cornelius"and that is why i didint tell you my Emperor is coming,he dont what your Village to spent any more food that you have it is only a small visit nothing more"

Out side of the Chief's house hadrian has arived with Angela and Havron and 40 legionaries courtesy of Mars who fealt that a show of power is in order for Hadrians plan to establis a trade rute and inforation gathering network and prevent future attempts to attack or infilltrat his Empire, they have arived in the village and Cornelius with the village chief waiting for him. And the moment Hadrian got close enough to Cornelius and his 3 guards they have immediately bow down.

Cornelius"Welcome Emperor"

Hadrian"Rise Cornelius i belive you have establish good relashionship?"

Cornelius"Yes Emperor we have, this is the village Chief he is a good man and has his people at heart i belive we can trade whit them in the future"

The Chief have immediately bow down to express his gratitude towards this great man.

Chief"Emperor...?"

Hadrian"it's Hadrian pleas im not your Emperor so pleas call me Hadrian"

Chief"Lord Hadrian we thank you for the food and equipment, can we offer you something else we are in your dept, you have truly save'd us"

Hadrian"Rise my good sir i have only help your village and received a valuable information you dont owe me anything any more pleas relax"

Hadrian having his helmat on his head could still hear far bether then any of his troops around him and just now he is hearing group of horsemen who are approach in fast charge 'Probably second wave of soldiers to kill off the villagers but way they are attacking this village is poor and what can they gain from killing them'.

Hadrian"Havron we have second grupe of knights approaching they are 2 km out get your man ready in defansive position i whant to see they reaction when they see us "

Havron "undurstan Emperor,Man get down of the horses defensive positions!"

Chief"im sory i dont undurstan Lord Hadrian you say second group how do you know"

Havron" im sory for not teling you i belived that your village need to live in peace and by not telling you you could continue whit out fear im truly sory i hope you undurstand for not telling you "

Chief"No im sory it would seem you truly are a great Noble and you are right if you did told us we would be to scare to do any thing i thank you in the name of my villagers we owe you our life "

Havron"no it is not a problem my scouts have save'd you and i will award them later you dont have to do any thing just live your life's and it will make me more happy then you could belive me"

Chief"undurstand il tell the reast of the village to hide i will stay i what to see what those bastards what's whit us"

 **Gazef's POV**

The last few weeks Gazefs mision was to hunt dow and kill the Baharut Empier's knights who are killing and burning village's throughout his homeland the Re-Estate Kingdom but now he noticet that Carne village a frontier position village is not burning perhaps the luck is finaly on his side and he will finaly get to teach those bastard's dont mess with the strongest warior in Re-Estate or any other nearby as his warior band of misfits got closer he has seen somthing he didint undurstan a group of 40 knights whit tower shields and 4 persons in front of them one in lether armor whit two guards behind him a mage it would seem and a warior in a full plate armor and all of them red colord but this is strange is that a villager perhaps hostage dam bastards.

Gazef"man! i dont recognize the knights we will approach them slowly to see what is going on, they don't seem to apear to be Baharut knights"

Warior"Captain perhaps they are mercanary group sent to kill you we cant take any chances"

Gazef"i have given you an order now fallow my lead"

 **Hadrian's POV**

Hadrian'well this is uninspected they apear to be a band of missfits perhaps they are wario's send to stop the group from this morning bether to talk to them befor my man kill them'

Hadrian"man! relax they are not the group from this morning i whant to talk to them first and learn what is going on "

His man"Yes Emperor!"

His man shouted loud enough to be heard but not for Gazef and his man,finaly the two groups got in distance to start talking.

Gazef"i am Chief Warior Captain Gazef Stronff of Re-Estate Kingdom under the order of the King Ramposa 3 im hunting down the knights who are killling and burning villagers for the past few weeks now tell me who are you"

Chief"Oh Warior Captain im Chief of Carne village and this is..."

Hadrian"my name is Aelius Hadrian me and my people are from a far away land we did encounter the man you seek luckily we stop them from attacking this village this morning if you whant i can give you the custody of them but you see they are 50 of them can you garanty me that all of them will see justice?"

Gazef was surprised by that he didin't know those people they do look peculiar to say the least perhaps they are some kind of nomad's or travelers and if its true they stop the knights then he ows them his gratitude but still somthing dont seem to be alright but he cant figure it out unleas he talk's more whit this Aelis thing he did was steping down from his horse and bowing his head in respect and gratitude towards this people.

Gazef"thank you Sir Aelius you have saved those people i can not tell you how im glad for a noble of you calibar to be in the area i will inform my King that you deserve a reward pleas name it at it shall be meet"

Hadrian"no need for a reward but i would like a audiance with your King you see my people has speant a long time on the rode and we just yesterday set up a camp but it tok all of our resources to build it so i would like to stay in your kingdom if you belive it to be alright"

Gazef"i don't see a problem with that you seem to be .."

warior"Chief Warior i have detected some kind of group surrounding the village they are 2km out and it would seem they have magic casters whit them"

Gazef"What!Sir Hadrian did you set a trap for me ?"

Hadrian"no of course not all of my man are with me only few scouts are in the forest guarding the prisoners"

Gazef"i see my apology then Sir tell me do you have some enemy's who are after you"

Hadrian"impossible i have just arive in this area of the world"

Jack' in the matter of fact i have just arived in this world '

Gazef"but this village has no strategic value"

Hadrian"it would apear you have some enemy's Sir Gazef"

Gazef"yes it would apear so ..."

Hadrian"i will take a look on them i whant to see whit what we are dealing with,Havron and Angela with me the rest of you guard the villager's"

Gazef"you are not runing away?"

Hadrian"why would i ? i have saved the village and the villagers my spent time and resorces are spent and im not leting some thugs tosing all that in the wind and hurting them im not that kind of person"

Gazef and his man are stunt no noble whould ever act in this way just who is Aelius Hadrian and from where did he come from.

Gazef"i undurstan could i acompany you then"

Hadrian"i supose im only going to the edge of the village i have a spell i whant to try on them"

Gazef"you are a magic caster?"

In that moment Hadrian figuers out he has forget to ask how powerfull is magic and are magic caster a comon thing to see around if not he must be careful abouth some magic, so he decide to tok off his helmet and see how they would react and boy was he suprise'd.

Gazef"You are an elf ?"

And all of Gazef man and village Chief have the same look on they faces complete and utter suprise Hadrian was afraid that they never seen a Elf but now its not a problem because they say somthing complitly diffrend.

Village Chief"i have never heard of an Elf Noble whit humans under his command, in the matter of fact an Elf Noble who cares about humans you must be from a far away land if your nothing like the elf's from our neighboring countries"

Gazef"true most of the Elf nobles i have meet or heard about only care about them self's or their people and almoust never leave they forest's"

Hadrian"I see hmmmmm how to explain im a big traveler and i like to meet new people some times those people decide to fallow me and help others the same way i help others and some times i learn about them and about new thinks or monsters or dungens hhahhahha good old times"

Jack'seriously i miss my friends from Yggdrasil we had so much good times'

Gazef"so you are a adventurer ?"

Hadrian"no im explorerr i dont go around killing monsters like your adventurers who are more mercanarys then adventurers some of my old friends ar in matter of fact monsters some ar even undead or demons Angela here is an angel so you see in my long life of travels i have learn you must seek to understand the person before you judge them for the way they look "

Gazef Village Chief and all of his man had become pale not because of his speach but becuse he has say'd somthing which could not be posible an angel who can talk and look like a person that is not posible Slain Theocracy has say'd angels are mesengers from god's not persons how could this be has this Hadrian person travel to the world of god's?.

Hadrian"what is wrong did i say somthing wierd?"

Gazef"no pleas forgive us Sir Hadrian but you say she is an angel what do you mean by it"

Hadrian"oh my apology you have i point, Angela pleas change to your true form i think it will be easyer to see then to explain "

Angela"undurstan Lord"

And then it hapend a ball of bright light has started to shine like a new sun has apeard in front of the village and Gazef could not belive it none of his man could not belive it some have started to pray on they knee's to the god's for this miracle an angel has come down on earth to spread the words of god's they are truly blest the most beautiful women they have ever seen adorn in white golden armor with an open helmet and white aura on top of her head and 6 white wings on her back shining whit warm comforting light which feals like it could cure any disses(they are not far from it Seraphim Angels have an small HP recovery bonus to all friendly units Hadrian and Angela had complitly difrent thouts on they mind's 'WHAT THE HELL'why are they acting like this in front of an angel did i miss somthing in the last day about this world nobody has say'd any thing that they worshipe angels.

Hadrian"Sory but way are you all kneeling she is only an angel"

Gazef"Didint you know that Angels are the messengers of god's but all angels i have ever heard about are not inteligent enough to talk or to talk about they only smite evil but she must be a second in command of a god ... but that means ...that...you...are...GOD?"

Jack'fucking Dark Age church brainwashing mother fuckers and fucking hell whit this im telling them the truth'

Hadrian"Sory im not a God and Angels are not messengers of god's some one was telling you all a BIG FUCKING LIE"

No one could belive this not Gazef not his man not the village Chief they all belive in the Six they all pray to them this can not be true how could it be true.

Gazef"but ...but ...she...is .."

Hadrian"yes i undurstan but she is and Angel same person like you and me ..

Jack'more like Gazef both of them are NPC made i think but im a human or at least i was now im ...elf ..somthing shit i must read my stats when i get back home'

Hadrian"only she will never age and she has a lot of devine power so pleas trust me the curch of the six you call it ? has been lying to you for a long time "

 **In the mean time out side of the Village**

Theocracy mage"Nigun Sir what was that "

Nigun"the Six god's have sent us a omen that we are doing the God's work by killing the foll Gazef now move let's finish this NOW!"

Theocracy Troops"YEAHH!"

And whit that the attack has begun from one side but on the other side Hadrian troops hiden in the forest have stop a few Theocracy mages with angel summons trying to suround they'r master and that can not hapend, so now all of them are unconscious and tie up but no one know's that ..for now.

Hadrian is laughing his ass off he cant belive how weak the troops attacking them,by using his spell (Odin's Eye) he is able to see that all of the troops can only cast tier 3 spells max but only the commander can cast tier 4 spells and has a sealing cristal whit ...'Dominion Authority' is that they'r Trump Card if it is then Hadrian just needs to capture them soon no need to prolong this any further but first he could use his Cash Shop Item (Drain Mana witch will drains all mana from level 30 or below units in the nearbay area )to crush they'r spirits and show what true power is.

Hadrian"Gazef send your troops in the village,Chief go back to your villagers the 4 of us will take care of those fools"

Gazef"WHAT!? you cant be serius the 4 of us alone against Full might of the Sunlight Scripture we cant win"

Hadrian"HAHAHAHAHA dont worry Sir Gazef il activate an item so they can't use low tier magic attack's or low tier summons it will be fun you'l see trust me "

Hadrian"Angela use your controle angel spell the moment we get in range"

Angela"undurstand Emperor"

And whit that say'd they start they slow aproch towards OP units of the Sunlight Scripture well for this world in any case but now they are nothing more then level one pupys ready to face they justice for crimes against could not belive his luck Gazef is walking twords them he must realize he can't win so he is probably whanting to beg for the lives of those fools in the village but who are those 3 people with him and is that an angel this man must have summon him and convince Gazef that he must die for the humanity's bether future,i have to reward this man he is probably some one from the other Scriptures.

Nigun"Man! Behold Gazef is capture are mision is soon finish,pray to the six for the omen was true the god's have given us a great victory today"

Nigun's Man "Yeah!"

And in that moment Nigun has seen the face of Gazef full of fear witch has only solidify'd his faith that his mission is over but the man with the angel is he ...an Elf somthing is not corect what is going on.

Nigun"who are you people? you magic caster did you capture that Elf and Gazef all alone you must be powerfull what is your name you deserve huge reward when we are back in Slain Theocracy"

Havron"What are you talking about fool?"

Hadrian"everything is alright Havron, they dont know that they have lost the moment when we have came this close to them"

Gazef' this man is crazy or more powerfull then those people'

Nigun"what in the god's name are you talking about we have more man then you fool if you bow down il make your death fast and painless"

Hadrian had it enough so he had decided to activate his Cash shop item Drain mana and Angela realising what is about to hapend cast's her magic (Silent Cast:Maximaze magic: Control Angels) and then it hapend all of the magic caster feal weak some of them have faint dow on the ground some still standing but not for long but only Nigun still standing but trembling and trying to stand not beliving what has hapen'd in front of him most if not all of his troops all falling on the groud and angels all of them including Principality of Observation.A high level angel going rogue that is immposible that has never hapend in all of the recorded history just who in the god's names are those people,no i cant give up i still have the treasure of the six i can still win,Nigun's trembling hand trying to put his hand inside of his jacket but was stop't but how and as he opens his eys he see's the man and elf man whit grey hair and the longes ears he has ever seen in any elf in his life whit light blue eys holding his hand and shaking his head left and right.

Hadrian"I used Teleportation spell and i know what you got and if you use it il take control of it olso Dominion Authority cannot defeat me only join my forces so il rather take the cristal thank you very much, and now Maximaze magic:Mass Sleap"

Nigun coul'd belive it the Sunlight Scripture one of the strongest of Slain Theocray deafeted but how? and who is this man? and whit those thouts he have fallen on the groud deep on the world of dream' with that done and the cristal in his hands Hadrian turns around tword's the shock Gazef with disbelief look on his face wondering how did they do it ?he did say about some kind of item but how powerfull item it must be to put so many soldiers in sleap?.

Hadrian"So Gazef how did you like it didin't i told you we can win easy"

 **Yeah i know stop't in half of the scene but im writhing this for the last few days and my englis is realy bad it takes me hours to write just 1000 words so pleas i hope you undurstand and pls rewie this i realy hope i did it well and not to many mistakes if you have and plans of any wish pls write il try to make it hapend and in the next chapter will mostly me talks and building a town around Hadrians fort beucus he is planing to trade with Re-Estate Kingdom and will found few World Class items in his treasury and few other places im not to shure what to write so give me ideas.**


End file.
